


Puppy Love

by PatheticPidgey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, help me, hmu cuties, i love dogs, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Adora sees the cutest creature on earth





	Puppy Love

Back to Thaymor. It wasn't that they didn't want to go back, it was just that they would be fighting again. Fighting the Horde who have not yet given up on conquering Etheria.

Adora sighed, slumping over onto her mystical steed. Swift Wind was annoyed as well, mostly because he was hauling a wagon of supplies back to where he came from.

"Adora, why do I have to be the one carrying all of this? And why are your friends on the wagon? It's too much to carry!" Swift Wind complained, though so far he had been complaining the entire time.

"Because you're a horse, Swift Wind. Horses carry stuff that humans can't." Adora patted Swift Wind's side.

"Why don't you carry it? You're She-Ra! You're like a thousand times stronger than anyone else!" Adora sighed. He kept complaining to her while her two friends chattered in the background.

"She-Ra isn't supposed to be for carrying things across the planet. She-Ra is a warrior, and if we don't need her, I've learned I shouldn't use her."

The horse whinnied, huffing as he knew that he would have to be the one to carry it, no matter how hard he tried to get out of this task.

As they continued moving forward, Adora tried to listen in on her friend's talking in the back. She stayed focused on trying to hear anything, but they were talking too quietly. Too quietly, that is, until Bow shouted, "Just say it already!"

Adora didn't think too much of those words, and instead focused on directing her steed to the village of Thaymor.

Even from a distance, you could tell that the villagers were having a celebration. It seemed like whenever they passed through Thaymor, there was a celebration.

The rebel soldier tapped her trustworthy winged horse to slow him down.

As they arrived, the people of Thaymor seemed very happy, though they always seemed fairly happy.

They came to a complete stop, Adora jumping off of her winged ally.

"People of Thaymor! We have brought more food and supplies for you all!" The tall blonde stood heroically as all of the people of Thaymor cheered her on.

"Come! Join our festivities!" One of the Satyrs motioned for the three to go and dance with everyone else in the city.

Glimmer grabbed Adora's hand, pulling her out to where everyone else was dancing. It seemed more like the style of the princess ball, with a band playing and small groups dancing.

Bow followed them, joining in on the dance. However, after a few songs, he excused himself. He didn't really give any reason, he just left.

And it was just in time, too, as the band began to play a slow song, and it was Adora and Glimmer together in the middle of the dance floor. Adora wrapper her arms around the pink girl's waist, Glimmer wrapping her own arms around the taller girl's shoulders.

It was habit, as they dance to the music. Thankfully, no one really seemed to care that there was a former Horde soldier dancing with the now queen. No one cared about anything, unlike in the Horde, where holding hands or even touching each other was looked down upon.

When the song ended, the two of them split apart, hands still connected.

Glimmer looked down, hiding the blush on her face. Adora just giggled nervously in response.

"I-I'm gonna go get some uh-water." The tall blonde kinda stepped back, emotions rising from no where. And she's pretty sure that Glimmer knew, by the response she grunted out. It was quite obvious that the taller was suffering from some form of anxiety here.

Adora ran to where they had a water for the guests, grabbing a glassful and moving behind some buildings to sit and relax for a little bit.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, finishing her water. She had gotten far away from the crowd. She couldn't hear any of the music playing or the cheering of the people. She could no longer smell the delicious scent of fresh meats and cakes for the festivities.

In other words, Adora was completely lost.

Standing up, Adora made an attempt to find her way back to the mass of people enjoying themselves. She passed behind building after building, searching for anything.

And then she stopped.

She saw the cutest creature on the planet, cuter than even Glimmer herself.

It had hair all over its body, like a horse, but it was much smaller. It was the same color as the blonde's hair, long locks of it flowing in the slight breeze. Its ears flopped down the side of its head, showing off its longer muzzle and round black nose. A long tail flowed behind the creature, and of all the things that Adora ended up adoring about this creature, she fell in love with its big, brown eyes, staring up at her.

"Adora?" Glimmer's voice was off in the distance, but it was loud enough where the blonde could hear.

"Glimmer? What is that?"

The pink haired girl looked over at the creature in question. "Adora, that's a dog."

"A dog. Doooog. Dog. I like the dog."

Glimmer let out a soft, endearing chuckle. "Adora, you're adorable."

A dark red brushed over both of their cheeks, as Adora continued to be enamored by the creature in front of her. "Can we keep him?"

"We already let you keep Swift Wind, Adora. And we're a bit busy with the rebellion right now, so we don't have time to take care of a dog." Glimmer sighed, hating to say the bad news.

Of course, Adora brought out her own puppy dog eyes, silently begging the queen to let her take the gorgeous creature into her home and her heart.

Instead of caving into Adora's request, she gave into herself. She had been wanting to do this act for quite a long while, and now she was just hoping that Adora wouldn't reject it.

Glimmer leaned in closer to her friend. "I have something you might want more."

Adora gave a confused look at the pretty sparkling eyes before her, before there was a slight pressure on her mouth. And just as quickly it was there, it had gone.

The tall blonde warrior just stood there, in awe of what had just happened.

Glimmer was right. That was better than the dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I love dogs


End file.
